Daine's Double Suprise
by Lady Arabian Knight
Summary: Daine and Numair have been friends and lovers for a long time.....What happens when they take the next step?
1. Chapter One The Discision

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Daine's Double Surprise~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Daine's Decision  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a month before midwinter and Daine paced in her rooms thinking about Numair's proposal of marriage. Whenever she wasn't busy doing something productive, that's all she could think about. She couldn't see why she kept putting it off. She loved Numair more than life itself. And he had proved on numerous occasions that he felt the same.  
  
Daine walked over to her bed and sat down with a sigh. She reached her hand to her neck and found her badger's claw. It always reassured her when she had something serious on her mind. Daine felt further and found her pregnancy charm dangling off a fine gold chain. She grinned devilishly. Remembering all the times she was thankful she had it. Those memory's brought her back to her original thoughts: Numair. She stood up and resumed her pace mode.  
  
Reaching a decision, Daine shape-shifted into a hawk shape, her clothes fell into a pile on the floor. She took flight and headed to Numair's window. He always left it open for her unless there was going to bad weather.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Right after Daine left, a maid came in to clean and tidy up her rooms. Room by room the maid made her way to the bedroom. The maid straightened the bed and bookshelves. She started picking up clothes off the floor and made her way to the pile next to the window. "I don't know what that girl would do if she lived on her own. Leaving everything on the floor." When she picked up the shirt and breeches, a gold chain fell from them making a small 'clink' sound as it hit the floor. The maid bent over and picked up the glittering gold chain. Shaking her head she walked over to a nearby dresser and set the chain down. She continued tiding up for another few minuets and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Daine made it to Numair's window and landed on the windowsill. She looked around to see if he was in. Lucky for her he wasn't. She fluttered over to a chest in the far corner of the room and changed back into human form. Daine opened the chest and pulled out a pair of her breeches and a blue shirt. She was too caught up in thought to realize that only her badger claw hung from her neck.  
  
Once dressed Daine made her way to Numair's study. He always went there first after each class. Daine sat in one of the larger pillow chairs and waited. She didn't know how long he would be, but for the news she had, she would wait for as long as necessary.  
  
Daine didn't realize she had dozed off until she was startled awake by a door closing and footsteps. She straightened in the chair and waited for Numair to walk in.  
  
Just as she expected, Numair walked into the study first. He didn't notice Daine sitting in a nearby chair. Her clothes blended into the surroundings making a good camouflage. Daine waited for Numair to sit and start writing before she stood up and tip-toed over to him. She quietly stood behind him and put her hand over his eyes. "Guess who?" She whispered, trying not to giggle. Numair put his quill down slowly and put his hands on top of hers. "Hmmm, I wonder, could it be the woman I love?" Daine leaned down to his ear. "I don't know, you tell me." And with that Numair made a move that landed Daine in his lap. She started to laugh and looked up into an equally laughing face. "So, what do I owe this unexpected visit, my love?" He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She broke the kiss and looked down and took a breath. "A decision."  
  
Numair put his finger under Daine's chin and made her look into his eyes. "What kind of decision?" She smiled. "A life changing one." His eyes brightened with hope as she went on. "I have been thinking a lot lately. And if you still want to, I want to," Before she could finish, Numair interrupted her with another kiss. "He stood up and carried her over to the chair she sat in earlier. "Wait here, I have something for you." He went into a connecting room and returned carrying a small velvet box. Daine was about to ask what it was, but decided not to. Numair knelt infront of her and took her hands. He looked into her curious blue-gray eyes. "Veralidaine Sarrasri, will you marry me?" Daine nodded her head and softly replied with a relieved "yes". Numair opened the small box and revealed a silver band with three small diamonds encrusted in it. He then took her left hand and slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger. Daine looked at the ring and then at Numair. He stood up and pulled her up to him. He leaned down and touched his mouth to hers. The kissed started to become more passionate with every second. They broke apart to breathe and then came back. Daine broke the kiss at last. She took Numair's hands in hers and walked backwards towards the bedroom. Numair followed her pull.  
  
Entering the room, they began to kiss passionately once again. They broke apart to take a breath. Breathlessly Daine asked. "So, when is you next class, 'teacher'?" He grinned mischievously at the way she said 'teacher'. "Well, I don't have anymore classes for the rest of the day." He kissed her on the neck as he pulled up her shirt. He chuckled as she returned the treatment. "So, I take it your free to hold a private lesson." She said sarcastically as she pulled his shirt up. Numair lifted his arms up to allow her pull it over his head. "What did type of lesson did you have in mind my magelet?" They started to undo each other's breeches. "Hmmm, lets see." She said as she pushed Numair onto the bed. Daine lifted up his legs and pulled off his boots. As she put his feet down she look at him with mischief in her expressive eyes. Numair could help but wonder what she would do next. The clothes she was wearing dropped to the floor. Numair sat up and looked over the edge of the bed. There was only a pile of clothes wear she had stood. He didn't notice movement under the covers until there was a human size lump underneath them. Numair laughed as Daine poked her head out of under the covers. "Well, Master Salmalin, are you coming, or are just going to stand there?" She asked with an innocent look. Numair laughed as he slipped underneath the covers to lay beside her. Daine reached over and pulled him over to her. She reached down and pushed his breeches off. They pulled closer to one another other as the passion they shared came to life and engulfed them.  
  
(A/N) Kinda short chapter but oh well. I hope you like it. This is my first Daine/Numair story so bear with me. Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think should or shouldn't happen. 


	2. Chapter Two Disscusions

Thank you all so much for your reviews!!!  
  
(A/N) Well, it's not the best chapter, but tell me what you think R&R!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Daine's Double Surprise~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter Two -Discussions  
  
Daine woke up slowly. She opened her eyes to find it still dark. She tried to roll over but possessive arms around her made this impossible. She looked at her left hand and smiled. There was a silver band with three diamonds encrusted into it. The events of last night rushed back into her head as she admired the ring. Numair asked her to marry him and this time she accepted. What followed after that confirmed the love they shared. She pulled the covers up to her chin and went back to sleep.  
  
Daine woke up again a few hours later when someone knocked on the door. Numair, still asleep with his arms wrapped around her, didn't move. She started to laugh at this, thinking that night's escapade's must have really tired him out. At her laugh, he released his grip on her and stretched. She turned over to face him. "It's about time you woke up, there's someone knocking on the door." With that, he slowly got out of bed. Daine giggled at the fact that they were both still naked. Hearing her giggle, Numair picked up the clothes she left at the foot of the bed and threw them at her. He then walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and breeches, putting them on as he went to the door.  
  
Numair opened the door to find a fiery top woman. "Alanna, good morning, is there something wrong?"  
  
Alanna looked up at him with worried eyes. "Numair, have you seen Daine. I went to her rooms to see her, but she didn't answer when I knocked. I went in and it didn't look like anyone was there all night."  
  
Alanna looked back up at Numair to see the biggest smile. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
Before he could answer, Daine walked up beside him and put her arms around him. Alanna looked back and forth between Daine and Numair with a look of confusion and curiosity.  
  
Daine saw her look and invited her in.  
  
Everyone took a seat, Daine and Numair on the bed and Alanna on a nearby chair.  
  
Alanna looked at the two. "Is there something that you two are not telling me?" Daine giggled and Numair blushed and looked down. "There is something, so spill!"  
  
Daine extended her left hand for Alanna to see. Alanna took her hand and looked at the ring. She then looked up at the couple. "You're engaged? " She paused, even more confused than before. "When did this happen?"  
  
Before she could continue her bombardment of questions, Daine and Numair interrupted her. "Last night."  
  
But how, when, I haven't seen you two together in 'that' fashion." All three blushed at this. "We have kept it a secret. Numair and I have been together since the end of the Immortals War." Said Daine.  
  
"Well I must admit you did a good job of keeping quiet. So when do you plan on announcing this to the court?" Alanna wanted to know.  
  
"We haven't discussed it yet. I guess we'll tell their majesties first and plan a time for that then." Numair put in.  
  
Alanna nodded. "Well you two. I don't know what to say but congratulations." As Alanna turned to go, Daine got up and walked over to her. "Can I talk to you for minuet?" Alanna stopped and looked at her. "Yeah, what do you want to talk about?" Daine replied "Girl stuff." Alanna nodded understanding.  
  
Daine looked at Numair and said. "I'll see you down at breakfast, ok." Numair nodded and waved them to go.  
  
Daine followed Alanna to her rooms. Once they both were sitting Daine began. "I hope you not mad at me?"  
  
Alanna looked at her with surprise at the question. "No, why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"Because of Numair being so much older than me and us keeping everything a secret."  
  
"Oh, Daine, you forget that George and I are eight year apart. And age shouldn't really make a difference as long as you love each other."  
  
Alanna got up and walked over to Daine. "I'm happy you and Numair are going to get married. He's been happier this past year than I've ever seen him. I had wondered what had made the change in him."  
  
Daine gave Alanna a hug as she started to cry. "Thank you Alanna. You don't know how much it means to have you approve of me and Numair." Daine continued to cry as Alanna soothed her as any mother would have comforted a daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening after dinner, Daine and Numair went to a small library for a meeting. When they entered they saw Jon, Thayet, Alanna, George and Onua seated around one of the tables. They walked over and took seats between Alanna and Onua.  
  
Alanna smiled reassuringly at Daine.  
  
Once the two were seated Jon began. "Numair, Daine, Alanna said that you have something you wish to tell us."  
  
Daine and Numair exchange glances and Numair spoke. "Yes, Daine and I have decided to get married."  
  
Everyone but Alanna looked at them with shocked surprise.  
  
Daine looked at Onua seated next to her to see what she thought. Onua looked at her then leaned over and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you, congratulations."  
  
"Thank you." Daine said as they ended the hug.  
  
Thayet looked just as pleased as Onua, and walked over to hug her.  
  
George looked at Numair with a devious grin and winked.  
  
Jon looked at Numair and asked. "So when do you plan to announce your betrothal to the court?"  
  
"We haven't decided yet. I guess at the next social event." Numair said,  
  
"Well that would be tomorrow night." Thayet put in. "There's going to be a ball to introduce the new lady's from the convent. That would a good as time as any."  
  
Daine and Numair nodded in agreement.  
  
With everything settled, everyone departed for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Numair escorted Daine to her rooms. "Well my beautiful Magelet, what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm a bit nervous."  
  
"Why would that be?" Numair asked.  
  
"Well, I guess first of all, I don't know if they will accept 'us'. Second of all I don't have anything to wear to a ball." Daine usually wasn't all that worried about what she wore. She looked down with a blush.  
  
Numair chuckled. "Well, only time will tell if they will accept us or not. But a dress, we can do something about that. If you want we can go into the city and find something for you."  
  
Daine looked at Numair with appreciation. "Thank you Numair." She reached up to kiss him goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning then. They kissed one more time before Numair walked back to his rooms and Daine went into hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Numair took Daine into the city to buy a dress. They visited several stalls and shops trying on dress after dress. They finally came to the last stall on the street and went in. It wasn't that much different from the others. Daine looked around until a dress caught her eye. She went over to look at it. Daine took it off the rack and went to try it on. Numair saw her go in and went to wait by the door for her to come out.  
  
Daine put the dress on and was awed by how it looked. It was shimmering blue-gray in color, almost the color of her eyes. The bodice was a darker blue-gray than the rest of the dress. It was trimmed with silver lace and pearls. There was only one sleeve that covered her left arm. Leaving her right shoulder and arm bare. The skirt, lighter in color than the bodice, was trimmed with the same silver lace and pearls. It made a soft 'swish' noise as she walked out to see what Numair thought.  
  
As she exited the dressing room, she could have sworn that Numair's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Watching him she started to laugh. Hearing this he snapped back into reality. He gave an approved nod and walked towards her. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." She said. "So you like it?" Numair nodded again. "I think we found you a dress." He leaned closer to her as he would if they about to dance. "I can't wait to get you out of it." Daine blushed a deep crimson has he said that and laughed again.  
  
"Well we both might like the dress, on or off of me, but I think we can agree we don't like the price." She held up her sleeved arm and showed him the tag.  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "You forget my dear, I don't work for free."  
  
Daine shook her head at his arrogance and jumped up to kiss him again. She went back into the dressing room to change out of the dress.  
  
Once the dress was purchased. They made their way back to the palace and to Daine's room.  
  
"Thank you for the dress, Numair." Daine said as she leaned against the door.  
  
"No need to thank me, the looks on everybody's faces will be thanks enough." Numair replied. He chuckled as Daine looked down and blushed.  
  
Numair lifted her head up and kissed her. She kissed him back and increased it. Daine broke the kiss and said. "Well I need to hang up the dress and then I'm going to soak in a hot bath till I turn all pruney."  
  
Numair chuckled. "Okay, I'll come back in a few hours to make sure you haven't drown." He gave her one last kiss before head back to his rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daine walked into her rooms and hung her new dress up on a hanger hook. Taking a step back she looked over the dress with satisfaction. Even if they all did frown upon her, she would at least look good.  
  
While she waited for her bath to be readied, she went to her dresser to get out the garments she would wear underneath her dress. Daine was surprised to see her pregnancy charm lying on top of the dresser. "What's that doing there, I must have taken it off earlier and not noticed, huh." She shrugged and put on the bedpost. She would put it back on after the ball.  
  
After her bath, Daine had only and hour and a half to ready for the ball. Daine's maid walked in to help her get ready. Putting on all the appropriate undergarments first, Daine slipped into the blue-gray dress. The maid curled her hair into little ringlets and pulled it back out of her face. The maid then put some paint on Daine's face: red lip rouge and eye shadow similar in color to her dress. Once finished, the maid motioned for Daine to turn around and see the results.  
  
Daine gasped when she saw her reflection. "No wonder Numair's eyes almost popped out earlier." She said to herself. She almost looked like a regular court lady. The only difference was she had more muscle definition in her arms and shoulders.  
  
Daine's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked at the maid and thanked her deeply. About to open the door, the maid handed her a matching shawl. Daine draped the shawl over her shoulders as she opened the door and walked out.  
  
Numair was waiting in the hallway when he looked up at Daine leaving her room. Numair was about to speak when Daine turned and faced him. He was somewhat breathless. Of all the social functions they had gone to together, he had never seen her look so elegant before.  
  
Seeing Numair staring at her. Daine put her hands on her hips. "What are you looking at." She asked sarcastically walking over to him.  
  
He closed his mouth and offered her his arm. "Just looking at my beautiful wife-to-be." He leaned down and kissed her as they headed for the ballroom.  
  
Halfway to the ball, Daine looked at Numair. He was wearing his black mastery robe over a white silk shirt and a pair of black silk breeches. Daine thought he looked very hansom.  
  
Daine didn't get nervous until they were in range to hear people talking. She tightened her grip on Numair's arms and got a response from its owner. "It's going to be alright Daine." She looked up into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you." Numair told her as they walked into the room filled with people.  
  
  
  
(A/N) Please tell if it sounds ok...Does anything sound totally weird!! Please review and tell me something!! Please R&R!!! Next chapter should be better. 


	3. Chapter Three The Announcement

(A/N)Here's chapter three!! Read, enjoy and please Review!!!!! Hopefully you'll like it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three - The announcement  
  
When Daine and Numair entered the ballroom, all was normal. Everyone was dancing, talking and flirty. As they walked up to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. Daine notice they were attracting more stares than usual. Not as many stares as would the King and Queen, but stares none the less. The couple stopped in front of the monarchs. Numair bowed and Daine curtsied.  
  
"Good evening Veralidaine Sarrasri, Master Numair Salmalin" Jon formally greeted them.  
  
Jon and Thayet bowed their heads and Numair and Daine stood up.  
  
"When do you think best to make the announcement?" Daine asked Thayet and Jon.  
  
Thayet answered. "We were going to let a few more dances pass and then announce your engagement. Does that sound alright."  
  
Daine and Numair nodded simultaneously. "That sounds fine, thank you."  
  
Numair looked at Daine. "My lady, would care to dance?" "Kind Sir, I would be honored to dance." Daine replied mockingly.  
  
Both smiled and walked out to the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"They make a good couple don't you think my love?" Thayet asked Jon while watching Numair take Daine out to the dance floor.  
  
"I must admit they do. I've never seen Numair so content and happy before." Jon agreed.  
  
After the current dance ended and another one was about to start, Jon turned to Thayet. "So my queen, would you be so kind as to grace the dance floor with your beauty?" He offered his arm to his blushing queen.  
  
Thayet took the offered arm and the two walked out to the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Numair twirled Daine around, causing her curls to fly. "So Daine, my love, are you still nervous?" Numair asked. "Yes, but not as much as I thought I would be." Daine smiled at Numair and stared up into his eyes. Not wanting to break their hold.  
  
A tap on Numair's shoulder broke the trance they put on each other. They looked over to see a grinning Alanna and George. George offered his hand to Daine. "May I cut in and finish this dance?" Numair hesitated a second then released Daine's hands to let her take George's offered one. Numair looked to Alanna.  
  
"Come on you love sick puppy." Alanna giggled. "You'll have her all to yourself in due time." Alanna took Numair's arm and dragged him out to middle of the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Three dances later Jon called to get everyone's attention. "If everyone would quiet down, I have an engagement to announce." At hearing the Kings voice, everyone stopped talking and looked at him.  
  
Seeing everyone turn their attention to him, Jon continued. "Veralidaine Sarrasri also known as the WildMage and Master Numair Salmalin have informed the Queen and myself that they are going to be married."  
  
The room went quiet but didn't stay that way for long. Like when most engagements are announced, the crowd clapped and cheered.  
  
Daine and Numair departed from the sidelines and walked to the center of the ballroom. The orchestra started up and they began to dance. Everyone watched them with mixed emotions. Some frowned upon them, not thinking past the age difference. Others looked on with envy and jealousy, especially the single people. But the majority looked on with happiness and excitement.  
  
Once the initial shock was over, other couples started to mingle out to dance. The music slowed and the dancers moved closer their partners. Daine and Numair moved closer to each other than protocol demanded. "I love you Numair." Daine whispered in his ear. Numair's answer was light kisses on the neck that moved up to her cheek and eventually to her mouth. They teasingly kissed each other till someone bumped into them. Startled they looked over. Jon and Thayet smiled mischievously at them while shaking their heads. Daine and Numair smiled back.  
  
Once the ball ended and everyone who wanted to had congratulated them, Daine and Numair took a walk out to a secluded garden. "Well that wasn't so bad." Daine sighed with relief. She was about to say something else when Numair pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. They stopped a moment to breathe then came back again. Numair broke the kiss. "I've been wanting to do that all evening. "Numair said breathlessly. "Really." Daine inquired. "Me too." She lifted her head to kiss him lightly on the cheek then whispered in his ear. "Follow me, I feel like flying."  
  
Before Numair could say anything, Daine's dress dropped to the ground and she fluttered up to a branch above him. She had taken Numair's favorite shape: a black hawk. Numair rolled his eyes then closed them. He shape- shifted to a matching black hawk and flew up to meet her. But before he landed on the branch, Daine took flight. He voice a hawk version of "Get back here." and took of after her.  
  
It took a moment for him to remember how to fly, but soon sped up to catch up with Daine. Daine voiced a hawk's version of a laugh and circled around to fly abreast to Numair.  
  
"Forget how to fly?" She inquired teasingly, mind to mind.  
  
"Very funny magelet, I just don't get as much practice at it as you do, that's all." He faked a sulk.  
  
Daine giggled and sped up. "Come on Master Salmalin, let's see what you can do!"  
  
Numair growled at her playfully and caught up with her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna and George looked up from a kiss to see two black hawks flying circles around each another. Both of them laughed and watched for a moment. George kissed Alanna on the cheek. "I'll be right back love." Alanna was about to ask were he was going, but already knew. She turned her attention back to the birds, Numair and Daine.  
  
George returned to put his arms around Alanna's waist. Alanna looked around her to see Jon, Thayet, Buri, Onua, and Master Lindhall looking up. They all laughed quietly as they watched the aerobatics in front of them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Daine and Numair were unaware of the audience watching them until they slowed their sped and flew side by side. They looked at a nearby balcony and saw Thayet enclosed in Jon's arms and Alanna lost in George's embrace. Onua, Buri and Lindhall were also standing there watching them.  
  
Daine giggled. "Looks like we've drawn a crowd, Numair."  
  
"So it seems." Said Numair. "We'd better turn in. I'm gift is tiring."  
  
"We'll get our clothes tomorrow. I doubt anyone will notice them." Daine said as she turned towards the part of Palace that housed their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N) Well what do you think! I know I'm putting off the inevitable, but gotta keep you interested and yearning for more. Please R&R!! 


	4. Chapter Four The Surprise Midwinter Gif...

(A/N) This chapter might be considered a little fluffy, but I think it suits the story SO THERE!! Please Read and Review. Remember that I don't own a single character here!! They all belong to wonderful "Tamora Pierce"!!! (Lots of clapping a cheering)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Four - The Surprise Midwinter gift  
  
The period of time between when Daine and Numair announced their engagement and the beginning of Midwinter was pretty much uneventful. Queen Thayet, Alanna and Daine worked on the wedding preparations whenever they had free time. Daine and Numair had agreed to have the wedding ceremony on the summer solstice, that way Daine's mother and father could be there.  
  
~**~  
  
The first day of Midwinter found Numair and Daine working on one of Numair's many experiments. They were trying to come up with a spell that would enable people to sense immortals like Daine could. It was coming along but they had yet to succeed. Daine closed her eyes sleepily. "Numair, can we stop for the day, I need to rest." She opened her eyes to look into his pleadingly.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Sure sweet, it's about time for lunch anyway." He stood and picked her up. Carrying her into the bedroom he laid her down on the bed.  
  
"Sweet are you ok?" Numair looked a bit worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well you've been more tired than usual and you seem different..somehow."  
  
Daine gave him a skeptical look and fell back onto the pillows. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm probably trying to fight off a bugg or something, nothing serious."  
  
She looked to see what Numair would say. He just looked at her and smiled. "If you say so my magelet."  
  
Numair got up to leave but Daine's hold on his arm stopped him. "Please stay." He turned back and sat on the bed. "Do you have to be anywhere now?" She asked. Daine moved over and patted the spot next to her with her hand. She then pulled Numair's arm and he laid down beside her. "Now, tell me, why should I stay, while you wanted to sleep and I need to tell Jon about the progress on the spell?" He asked her a bit mockingly.  
  
She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "This is why you should stay." And she kissed him teasingly.  
  
"Oh really." Was Numair's response when she broke the kiss.  
  
Daine nodded her head sheepishly.  
  
Numair pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with equal wanting. When they broke the kiss to breathe, Daine rested her head on Numair's chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you Numair." She said after and few minuets of silence.  
  
Numair's hold on her increased as he replied. "I love you to my WildMage."  
  
Daine chuckled then drifted to asleep.  
  
Numair was about to ask Daine if she wanted to go the riders mess for lunch or to a place in the city when he looked down at Daine to find her asleep. He grinned from ear to ear and leaned down and kissed the top of her head.  
  
~**~  
  
Daine woke suddenly as her stomach started to roll. She sat up to find Numair was not in the room, which she was grateful for as she ran into the privy to throw up. She heaved two times before her stomach settled. Daine reached over to get and towel and water to rinse out and wipe her mouth.  
  
Daine was halfway back to the bed when Numair walked in. He looked at Daine's drawn face with worry. He walked quickly over to her. "Daine are you ok?" She looked up at him and gave a watery smile.  
  
"I'm as well as anyone can be after throwing up what little they've had yet to eat that day." She said sarcastically as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Numair sat down beside her. "Daine do you want to go see Alanna or someone?"  
  
"If you want me too?" Was her reply.  
  
With that, Numair took Daine's hand and helped her to her feet and made their way to Alanna's suites.  
  
~**~  
  
A knock on her door drew Alanna's attention from the book she was looking through. She stood up slowly and made her way to the door. Alanna opened the door to admit Numair and Daine. "Hello Numair, Daine, what do I owe this visit?" Alanna motioned to the couch for them to sit. "Well, let's see, I've been unusually tired lately and have been nauseous." Daine bluntly went straight to the point. She would rather be sleeping at that point.  
  
Numair nodded agreement.  
  
Alanna looked thoughtful. She already had an idea as to what was causing these symptoms, but would wait to say anything till it was confirmed. She brought a stool over to sit beside Daine and took her hand. She let her gift flow through Daine. Immediately, Alanna knew what the problem was. With a mischievous grin, Alanna sat back and looked at the two. "Well you might want to move the wedding date up. Or you won't be able to fit into your gown."  
  
They both looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Numair inquired.  
  
"Well I think Daine knows." Was Alanna response.  
  
Numair looked from Alanna to Daine. "Well?" He said softly.  
  
"I think what Alanna is poking at, is that she thinks I might be with child." Daine looked to see Numair's reaction.  
  
Numair eyes grew large and so did his grin. "You mean," Daine nodded. "That we're going to have a baby." Daine nodded again and smiled at Numair anticipation.  
  
He looked back at Alanna. "Are you sure?" He asked full of hope. Alanna nodded and tried not to cry. "How far along am I?" Daine asked serious in thought. "I would say about a month." Alanna answered. Daine nodded as she thought about the events a month ago: She had made up her mind about marrying Numair and shape-shifted into hawk form then flew to Numair's room. "Shape-change", Daine mentally kicked herself, whenever she shape- shifts the only thing that stays with her is her Badger's claw.  
  
Looking up to Numair she reached over and hugged him. He hugged her back and pulled her into is lap. After a few minuets of cuddling, Daine asked. "Can we go back to your rooms so we can talk?" Numair nodded. "Sure my love." They stood up and looked at Alanna. "Thank you Alanna." Numair said and Daine echoed him. Alanna walked over to them and gave them a hug. "What are friends for." She looked up at Numair and said. "Can you excuse us for minuet. I want to talk to Daine real quick." Numair nodded his head, still smiling and walked over to wait by the door.  
  
Alanna turned her violet eyes back to Daine. "I'm so happy for you Daine." Daine looked into Alanna's eyes with surprise and relief. "Really, your not mad or upset?" Alanna embraced her as she began to cry a little bit. She couldn't believe that the girl or woman rather that she had felt like a mother toward was going to be a mom herself. "No, no I could not ever be mad or upset with something like this. But is a good thing you are getting married." Daine giggled and looked at her stomach as Alanna let her go. "I think I will take your advise and hold the wedding sooner" Both of them laughed.  
  
~**~  
  
As soon as they got back to Numair's room, Daine went and stretched out on the bed. Numair followed her. "Daine?" Numair started. "Hmm?" was her reply. "Not that I'm not the happiest man alive right now, because I am! But when did we, you know, without your charm?" Daine not at all surprised at his question as she sat up on her elbow. "Well, do you remember when we decided to get married?" Numair thought for a minuet then nodded a yes. "Well that afternoon, I flew to your rooms. I was to excited to bother to walk to you, or to remember, or realize that after I shifted back into human form, all I had on was my badger's claw." Numair was quiet for moment. "Are you mad at me." Numair looked at Daine a little startled that she had to ask. "No, I'm completely the opposite!" He sat up and took her in his arms. "Daine, I couldn't be more excited and happy than I am right now!" He lifted her chin up to look at her face, she was crying. Numair held her face in his hand and wiped away the tears that fell onto her cheek with his thumb. "I love you Daine. I always have and always will." Daine sniffled and said. "Even when I'm unbearably moody, constantly hungry and tired, even when I'm the most miserable people to be around?" Numair chuckled softly as she said this. "Of coarse." He paused. "How else are mothers to be supposed to get back at the ones who helped get them into that predicament?" Daine laughed and buried her head in Numair's shirt. "I'm glad that I don't have to go through this alone." Numair chuckled and held her tighter. "I'm just as glad my magelet."  
  
After a moment Daine slowly sat up. "Numair, do you remember that first lesson you gave me, out in that clearing by the rider barracks?" Numair nodded. "And we saw that Undine." Daine nodded. "So your remember that spell you did to help me see my magic?" Numair nodded again. "Well, do you want to use that spell to see or hear our baby?" Numair froze with thought. "I don't see why not." He couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. He sat up and moved to sit in front of Daine. "Do you want to do it now?" Daine also sat up and crossed her legs at the head of the bed. "Better do it now, or I'll be to sleepy to later on." Numair nodded and got comfortable. They sat on the bed close enough that their knee's touch.  
  
Numair placed two fingers on each of Daine's temples and they closed their eyes. They did the same thing that they did when they were in the clearing six year's ago. Only one difference, instead of looking for a fountain of wild magic, they were looking or listening for heartbeats. Numair and Daine could hear her heart beat, slow and steady, after a second they heard a second faint beat. Daine could feel Numair smiling wildly through the spell as she did so herself. Then after a second the one faint beat separated into two distinct rhythms. Daine gasped with shock as Numair gulped. "Two beats, one a tad slower than the other." Daine whispered with awe. "You know what that means?" Numair answered as broke the spell and opened his eyes. "What?" Daine opened her eyes and looked at Numair. "A girl's heart beat is slower than a boys. And there's both." Numair grinned and pulled Daine into his lap. "So are you telling me that our Midwinter surprise is doubled!" Daine nodded her head happily and giggled as Numair started to kiss her neck, shoulders and face.  
  
Daine and Numair were about get up and go get something to eat when a somewhat agitated voice sounded out of nowhere. "Mage, what are you doing with my daughter?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N) Ok, I'm trying for a bit of suspense here, so bear with me. I think you all know who the voice belongs too, but you'll have to wait and read the next chapter to confirm it. All reviews are appreciated so just leave something. I hope you like the story so far!!!! 


	5. Chapter Five Unexpected Visitors

(A/N) I am so sorry it took so long to update...But I have now, so read, enjoy and please review...All reviews are welcome, good, bad or otherwise!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chapter Five of Daine's Double Surprise~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daine and Numair were about get up and go get something to eat when a somewhat agitated voice sounded out of nowhere. "Mage, what are you doing with my daughter?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
All of a sudden a blast of green magic came out of nowhere and threw Numair up against the wall. Knocking the air out of his lungs. "Numair!!" Daine yelled and ran to his side. "Numair what happened are you ok.?!" She was close to tears as she helped him sit up. Numair nodded his head as he regained his breath. "Yeah--I'm ok--I think." He winced as Daine put pressure on his right shoulder. "Awww--Daine don't do that. I-think it's cracked." His speech was hoarse. Daine pulled back his robe and felt along his collarbone. She felt movement in the bone. "What happened Numair?" Numair didn't answer, his shoulder hurt too much.  
  
"Daine get away from him!" The voice sounded again as a light in the middle of the room grew and went dark. Leaving a tall horned figures standing in its wake. The taller person moved towards them with a dagger in his hand. In panic Daine threw up her hands. Black and copper magic sprouted from her hands and hit the oncoming figure, throwing him back a few feet and freezing him.  
  
Numair watched in fascination as his love and wife-to-be threw magic at the hostile figure that she did not have. Daine, shocked, looked at her hands as she turned back to Numair. "Wha-How-I don't have the gift. Whe-where did it come from?" Numair shook his head, having no clue himself. Daine looked at Numair as he tried to moved and winced. "Daine, help me to the bed." Daine took his good arm and steadied him to his feet and helped him to walk over to and lay down on the bed. He was sweating with pain when his head hit the pillow.  
  
"I'll be right back." Daine walked over to the figure she had frozen and gasped, it was her father, Weiryn. "Da!" She half yelled half whispered in aghast. "Why---how could you?" The only thing that Weiryn could move was his eyes.  
  
"Weiryn!!" An angry female voice called out. "What do you think you are doing?!" A bright green light flared beside Daine and cleared to reveal Sarra Beneksri. "Weiryn what have you done, she moved to stand in front of him." She looked at him and her face evened out when she realized he couldn't move. "Weiryn what happened?" Amusement played in her voice. All Weiryn could do was move his eyes.  
  
"Ma, what's going on here??!! What is Da doing?!!" Daine was a little more than pissed. And made no attempt to hide it. Sarra looked at her daughter. "I too would like to know what is going on. One moment Weiryn is at home, behaving himself and the next he's here, in trouble, and frozen in place,-- " She was cut off by a moan from the bed. They looked over and saw Numair trying to sit up. "Numair, no, lay down." Daine walked over and knelt beside the bed. "Do you want me to get Alanna, Duke Baird or somebody?" Numair shook his head. "No, not while your parents are here. I think your mother can help." He looked at Sarra with pain in his eyes. "Well, might as well undo what Weiryn has done." Daine stood up and Sarra took her place. "Just relax Master Salmalin." She put her hands over his shoulder and carefully healed the pieces of bone back together and repaired the nerves around it. Numair relaxed with the stop of the pain and Sarra stood up and walked back over to Weiryn.  
  
"Daine, I think I know how and why you all of a sudden have the gift." He sat up stiffly and pulled Daine down to sit on the bed. "It's the only plausible explanation I could come up with as to why you could do that-" He pointed to Weiryn. "To your father, a god, and him not be able to break out of it. The magic you threw had two colors, black and copper. And if I'm not mistaken, our babes have grandparent as gods, their mother is a WildMage and I'm not exactly a weak mage myself." Daine cut in, getting at what Numair thought. "So you think that our unborn children felt you or us in danger and used their gift to stop the threat." Numair nodded. "But how?" Numair shook his head and placed his hand on Daine stomach. "With the history of these two, there's no telling." He cupped Daine's cheek in his left hand and kissed her softly, then stopped when Sarra tapped her foot on the floor.  
  
"Ehem, Is there something you would like to tell me, Veralidaine Sarrasri." Sarra asked sarcastically.  
  
Daine blushed and looked down her hands then back at Numair who had an amused look on his hansom face. "I think we should tell her now, don't you think?" Numair whispered. Daine nodded.  
  
The two stood and walked over to where Sarra stood by the frozen Weiryn. Daine spoke first. "There is something that Numair and I would like to tell you." She paused a moment then went on. "There's two something's actually. The first being, Numair and I are going to wed." She stopped to see her Ma's reaction. Sarra looked pleased and happy. "I was wondering how long it was going you two to come to your senses." And she hugged both Daine and Numair. "So what's the second thing?" Daine inhaled deeply and Numair squeezed her hand for reassurance. "The second is that-is that, I'm with child." Sarra's eye's widened and she looked like she was going to cry. She looked from Daine to Numair then back to Daine. "I-I don't know what to say." She stepped up and hesitantly hugged her daughter, probing Daine with her magic as she did.  
  
"Daine!" She exclaimed in a whisper. "There's two--you're having-twins." Daine shed a few tears and nodded her head slowly. "Are you disappointed?" Sarra opened her eyes in surprise. "No, I'm happy for you and." She paused and looked slyly up at Numair. "My future son-in-law." Numair looked down, pink touching his cheeks as he wrapped a arm around Daine's waist.  
  
Sarra cleared her throat and stepped back toward the frozen hunt god. "Well, this should be an interesting story as to how your father got to this state and hasn't been able to escape."  
  
Daine was about to say what happened, when her stomach started to roll. She closed her eyes and swallowed. 'Not now.' She thought to herself as she exhaled deeply. "Daine are you ok?" Numair guided her to sit down on a nearby chair. "I think I'm going to be sick." Was her reply before bolting to the privy. "Daine do you need any help." Sarra called after her. "NO!" Was all she said. Sarra shook her head and looked at Numair. "Well that confirms her pregnancy." Numair chuckled and shook his head. "That it does."  
  
"Now, Master-" Numair cut her off. "Please, you 'can' call me Numair."  
  
"Ok, 'Numair', since my daughter is busy at the moment. Could you tell me why the god of hunt is unable to break free of this spell you put on him?"  
  
"Well first of all, I didn't put this particular spell on him. Daine did. And even if I did cast such a spell, it would last this long." He stopped.  
  
"How did Daine do it. She doesn't have the gift." Sarra looked puzzled.  
  
"You're right, she doesn't, but the baby she carries-" He stopped to let Sarra try to figure it out.  
  
"The children will surely have strong gifts, with a background as theirs. But that doesn't explain it. Gifted children don't show signed of magic until months after birth. Not a month after conception." She paused and started to passe. "And then for the mother to use the baby's gift is unheard of."  
  
Numair shook his head. "No, I don't think that Daine used their gifts, but they felt Daine's fear and used Daine as a symbiote to stop the threat."  
  
Sarra nodded. "Now that makes some sense, but the babes don't even look anything humans yet. So how could they do this?"  
  
Numair was just as confused as Sarra. "I don't know, but they did. It will definitely make for an interesting eight months."  
  
Sarra laughed quietly. "You think the just only the next eight months are going to be fun. Look how magically active they are now. Just wait till their born." Numair sighed and nodded. "I know."  
  
Numair and Sarra stood quietly thinking for a few minutes. Then Sarra's face went from amused to worried. Numair noticed the change. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sarra shook her head. "The next thing that I can't figure out is why Weiryn is still frozen? It would be one thing if he was a human, but he's a god. And he's stopped in his tracts." She paused to see what Numair would say. He too had a worried face. "Numair, you'd best keep this new finding secret. If someone found out that Daine and your children have the power to stop gods, and possibly kill them-" She swallowed hard at the thought. Numair finished her for her. "There's no telling what someone would do get a hold of them!" Sarra nodded.  
  
The tension in the room eased when Daine entered and fell into a plush pillow chair. Numair walked over to her. "Are you alright?" Daine looked up into Numair's emotional eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just fine." Then she hesitated at the way he looked at her. "Why, what's wrong?"  
  
Sarra answered her question. "Well, your father is still stuck in the state that you put him in." Daine shook her head. "I see that, but shouldn't he be able to break out of anything that a normal mortal mage put on him?" Numair spoke next. "He can break free of, if not totally ignore a normal mage's magic. But, the mages that threw that magic are, as far as you mother and I think, far from normal mages." Daine looked from Numair to Sarra and back to Numair, confused. "What do you mean?" "We think that our offspring, that you carry now, have gifts that affect gods and humans alike." He pointed to Weiryn. "And I think that he is enough proof of that."  
  
Daine had a look of disbelief on her face as she put all the piece's of what happened that day. She looked a Weiryn who's eyes moved back a forth and said. "So, what do you we do?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N) Ok, That the end of Chapter five. Some might classify this as a cliffhanger, but each person might think differently.  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to get up, I had the worst time coming up with something that didn't sound totally cheezy!!!  
  
Soo, I wrote it, I uploaded it, now you've read it, and I'm waiting for you to review it, Chop Chop, get to it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Attention Readers

!*!*!*!*!*! Attention Readers !*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Sorry it has been forever since I've updated this story! Bad bad me!! I kind of got myself in a rut where I took this story..I can't think of how this story will turn out if I keep going in the direction it's taking. Soooooo, I am in the process of rewritting the story...It will have more of a plot and won't seem to rushed, or at I least I hope it won't..It will have the story line, only a tad bit different...I WILL TRY NOT TO CHANGE TO MUCH OF IT, JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE IT BETTER!!!  
  
So if you would bear with me I'll have it updated as soon as I can....till then I'll keep the old stuff up, and work on the new version.....  
  
Thank you and enjoy!!  
  
LadyArabianKnight 


End file.
